Hidden Partner
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: Sirius has been dating a certain someone, but who is it that he's hiding from everyone, and why's Remus so quiet? Review if you like : Be careful it gets a little steamy in places. Sorry for spelling mistakes or changes in tenses!


**Title: **Hidden Partner  
**  
Author:** 0Gothic-Beauty0

**Pairing:** Remus/Sirius

**Rating:**Definitely M

**Genre: **Kinda fluff, Romance definitely steamy in places

**Summary: **Sirius and Remus are dating secretly, James catches Sirius in bed but doesnt know he's with Remus. Ooooh what will happen? Lets find out! .

**Spoilers: **Not that im aware of. (sorry if there is!)

**Warnings: **m/m relationship, Explicit scenes, you have been warned.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all

* * *

"Sirius!" James yelled as he jumped up the stairs "Why aren't yo-Oh my god!"

"What?" Sirius said with a smirk as he pulled his head out from the blankets of his bed, trying to ignore the lump of his evening accomplice hidden beneath the blankets.

"Who've you got under there?" James asked raising his eyebrows, Sirius waggled his eyebrows in a "I'm not going to tell you" attitude.

"Who's your victim, Lion? Badger, Snake? Its not Narcissa is it?" James asked jokily.

"Eww! Cousin!!" Sirius yelled throwing a pillow in his direction.

"Hey where's Remus, he would know." James said.

"He went down to breakfast early." Sirius muttered quickly. "Hey shouldn't you be off interrogating Lily?" He said changing the subject quickly.

"Yeah, I probably sh-Oi! Don't go changing the subject. I still want to know who your hiding under there." James said crossing his arms with a grin.

"Ok, fine. It's Remus." Sirius said seriously, James looked at him before laughing.

"Fine, fine if you don't want to tell me." James said laughing as he exited the dormitory.

"Finally." Sirius said throwing his head back onto his pillow and relaxing, until his bed partner bit him hard on his thigh.

"What the fuck was that for." Sirius said his humour building in his voice.

"He could of guessed it was me you idiot." Remus said pulling his head out from under the blanket.

"But he didn't did he." Sirius said leaning down and kissing Remus softly. "Good morning."

"It was, and then I woke up." He grumbled leaning into Sirius who pulled his arms around the smaller man.

"How about I make it better?" Sirius said leaning down and kissing his head.

"We should get up. James will be looking for us at breakfast, well, me anyway." Remus said looking up into his eyes.

"Do we have to?" Sirius said resting his head in the crook of his lovers neck. He kissed his neck softly. "We could have breakfast in bed?"

"Ahh we could." He said with a smile whilst tilting his head to side so Sirius had easier access to his scattering butterfly kisses across his neck.

"Or... we could go down to breakfast together." Sirius suggested with a smile

"Together?" Remus said standing up promptly.

"You've wanted to for ages, I thought why not?" Sirius said with a smile. Remus just stood and grinned at Sirius before throwing himself forward at his boyfriend.

"I love you. I love you, I love you!" He yelled laughing as they fell back on the bed, Sirius looked at his boyfriends beautiful face while he laughed, this was why he had to do this, so he could see him look this happy all of the time and not just in secret. Remus sat up whilst sitting on Sirius and smiled at his boyfriend. "Wait, your not just saying it because I want this."

"Of course not." Sirius insisted looking up at Remus. "I'm saying this because I want this. I want you."

"You're sure?" He asked looking at him with wide happy eyes.

"Never been sure about anything else." He agreed sitting up and wrapping his arms around Remus' waist. "I do love you."

"I love you too." Remus said leaning down and capturing his lover in an affectionate kiss and slipping his arms around his lovers neck and stroking his back with his fingertips.

"You know.." Remus said huskily, as his fingers ventured down the front of his stomach causing Sirius to smile and gasp. "I don t think we need breakfast yet."

"Oh really." Sirius teased biting his lovers throat softly. "What can we do here?"

"Oh I can think of a few things." He mumbled sexily as he traced Sirius' abs with his fingertips.

Sirius didn't say anything but continued to bite his boyfriends neck so a big purple love bite was quickly forming.

"Uh Siri I love you." Remus moaned as he threw back his head so Sirius had more access, but Sirius stopped. "Mmm-your such a tease."

"Oh I know." He joked resting his head against Remus' neck.

"What can we do now." Remus said with a grin.

"Oh, I can think of a few things." Sirius said trailing his hand past the waistband of Remus' pyjama bottoms.

"Oh, I think I've heard that line before." Remus teased laughing softly.

"What can I say, you make time stop still." He said trying to be romantic. Remus looked at him seriously before snorting.

"Your so full of shit." He said pressing his forehead against Sirius' and smiling.

"Your fault." Sirius mumbled tipping his head up capture Remus' lips with his own

"Oh really." Remus asked kissing Sirius softly. "Maybe we should go to breakfast."

"Or maybe we should stay here." Sirius suggested his hands creeping to the front of his pyjamas.

"Siri." Remus groaned pressing his head against Sirius' forehead.

"What?" Sirius muttered dumbly drawing lazy circles on Remus' thigh, Remus looked down at him with a sigh and Sirius replied by looking up at him with a smug grin.

"You know what." Remus muttered with a sigh, climbing of Sirius and rearranging his pyjama bottoms. "Lets go to breakfast"

"Now who's the tease?" Sirius sniggers rolling over onto his front and smiling.

"Oh but im better at it." Remus mumbled sitting on the edge of the bed, pretending to ignore Sirius who was sat behind Remus and running his fingers up and down his boyfriends back. Remus sat up straight and sighed. "Siri what are you doing?"

"Perfecting my massage skills." He muttered seriously.

"Bollocks." Remus muttered smirking. "That wont get you anywhere."

"Well actually it will." Sirius answered smartly, he moved his fingers up the top of Remus' spine and traced them in circles. "It can get me from here-" He moved his fingers to the lower of my back and again traced circles. "..To there."

"You think your so clever." Remus muttered happily.

"Because I am." He said arrogantly. He looks around for his clothes and grins. "Rem?"

"Yup." He said looking up.

"Remember last night.." He started kneeling behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Remus' chest protectively.

"What about it?" Remus asked leaning back into his grasp.

"We lost our clothes pretty hastily, right?" Sirius asked jokily, Remus chuckles as he remembers the memory.

"Yeah we did." He said grinning.

"Yes, but it wasn't in the dorms was it." Sirius muttered into Remus' ear sending his hot breath down his neck.

"We took advantage of the empty common room." Remus muttered smiling.

"It not empty now though is it?" Sirius muttered hanging this out a little longer.

"Well we cant do it there...-shit!" Remus exclaimed jumping up quickly.

"And the penny drops." Sirius said triumphantly.

"What the fuck to we do!" Remus worried loudly.

"What can we do? Go down and politely ask for our clothes back?" Sirius smirked.

"Its a start!" He protested. "Oh fuck!"

"No that was last night." Sirius teased. He looked at his worried boyfriend and smiled softly "Come here." He muttered softly, grabbing Remus' hand and pulling him into his arms.

"You wanted to come out." Sirius assured resting his hands around his boyfriends waist and looking up at him with a loving grin.

"Not like this." Remus mumbled,

"I don't care how it its. We can be together. Anywhere, just you and me." Sirius said happily.

"I guess your right." Remus agreed sitting across Sirius' thighs. He looked down at Sirius, "I worry to much don't I?"

"You always have, its quite a turn on." Sirius teased.

"You what?" Remus asked looking amused. He looked down into his lovers eyes before smirking. "Have you?"

"No." Sirius lied shifting uncomfortably.

"You so have." Remus joked as he tickled his boyfriend and causing them both to fall back onto the bed. "So. There about to find our clothes, well mine anyway."

"Yours?" Sirius asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"My names in all my clothes." Remus muttered with a blush.

"Bet you regret being organised now." Sirius smirked.

"Not really." Remus said with a soft smile he looked up at his boyfriend and smiled. "There going to find us."

"We could have fun with this." Sirius said smirking devilishly. Remus nodded and grinned.

"That we could." Remus said with a grin. He tilted his head to one side and smiled "So, Here we-

He knocked back as Sirius pressed his lips hard against Remus', as Remus was going to kiss Sirius back, he moved down and perfected his love bite, Remus wasn't having this and instead slid down and pulled Sirius forcefully into a passionate kiss. Sirius moaned into the kiss as Remus' hands slipped into Sirius Pyjama bottoms and past his hips allowing them past his thighs, in turn Sirius had already forced Remus' yet again onto the floor. They pulled away to breathe and looked at each other breathlessly.

"I love you." Sirius said twisting his hands in Remus' hair. He looked at Remus who was shivering and pulled a blanket to cover the lower part of their bodies.  
"I love you too." Remus whispered pressing his forehead against Sirius'.

* * *

"What is this?" Lily mumbled as she pulled a tie out from down the side of an armchair.

"That is called a tie Lily, it goes around your neck." Frank lectured.

"We can see that Frankie, but whose is it?" James asked sitting up. "Hey I bet its Siri's secret bed partner."

"Bed partner?" Lily asked cocking an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The word "secret" may show you I don t know." James sniggered causing the words "Arrogant bastard" to be mumbled by Lily.

"Hey there's a jumper over here." Molly muttered pulling it out and smoothing it in her arms.

"There's a shirt over here." Peter said looking at the name tag. "It's Remus'."

"What?" James asked jumping up and looking shocked.

"He wasn't at breakfast I wonder where he is." Lily muttered. Then her smile tweaked and she giggled. "Oh."

"Sirius said.....I thought.....Oh shit!" He yelled jumping up to the dorms.

"What just happened?" Peter mumbled looking confused and Lily giggled.

"I think James found Siri's secret beg partner." Lily said with a smirk and following James.

* * *

"How long do you reckon it will take for them to figure out?" Sirius asked stroking Remus' face and tucking a few stray hairs of Remus' behind his ear.

"No idea." Remus mumbled closing his eyes in pure bliss. "I don t care."

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus softly, Remus locked fingers with Sirius, squeezing his hands as they began to kiss passionately, Remus' legs wrapped themselves around Sirius' waist as they grind against each other. Sirius grinned and rolled on top of Remus to take control of the kiss yet again. They both jumped slightly as they heard footsteps of the stone steps. Then they both looked at each other and grinned.

"Its show time." Remus giggled kissing Sirius' lips softly.

"Who's pretending." Sirius teased as he felt Remus' hardness in his chest causing Remus to blush. Sirius laughed and kissed Remus roughly and pulled his face closer to his and tangled his hand in Remus' hair, Remus' own hands were further south and cupping Sirius bum in his hands.

"Sirius Black! Remus Lupin!" James yelled storming into the dorm and stopping suddenly.

"Remus? Sirius?" Lily said following James with a grin she looked at the couple and covered her mouth with her hands to stifle the laughter. James turned around and covered his eyes with his hands.

"I...I didn't see anything!" James started before he begged. "Please put some clothes on."

"Rem where are your hands." Lily muttered giggling.

"I don't want to know!" James yelled.

"Are you upset?" Sirius asked standing up and pulling the sheet with him causing Remus to be left completely naked on the bed. Causing Lily to collapse into hysterics at the sight of her best friend in all his glory.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled.

"Crap sorry!" Sirius said bending down to grab Remus' Pj bottoms which caused his sheet to fall at the same moment that everyone had filed into the dorm because of the noise.

"Siri your sheet." Remus said laughing and pulled Sirius sat back onto the bed and covered them both up. They both looked at each other and giggled.

"So-um, I guess we're out?"

* * *

Hope you liked it, i've been working on this story, for what seems like ages. This is my first Sirius/Remus story but definitely not my last. But i need reviews for that to happen :)


End file.
